SpongeBob x Patrick (REWRITE)
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Just some one-shots of my OTP, PatBob. See what happens when our favorite sponge and starfish duo become more than best friends, and get into an actual relationship. Rated T for some cursing. Changed from "Complete" to "Incomplete" due to more chapters being made.
1. Confessions

**WARNING: This story contains PatBob, if you don't like the pairing for whatever reason, don't read. I am not making you read this story, so if you choose to read it, that was your decision, not mine. For those of you who don't mind PatBob and/or ship it as much as I do, I hope you enjoy!**

It was a bright, sunny, beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, and a certain sea sponge was playing with his best friend.

They were currently outside, laughing and playing a game of tag together, as their neighbor Squidward sat in his house trying to ignore the loud noise, upset that he once again couldn't get a day of peace and quiet.

"Tag, you're it!" He could hear SpongeBob call through the closed windows, apparently having tagged Patrick.

"No, now _you're_ it!" Patrick said after laughing, apparently having tagged SpongeBob back.

Squidward sighed. _I swear, those two should get a room for all I__ know._ He then snickered as he got an idea before going over to his window, opening it and yelling to them, "Hey morons, you two should get a room!"

Suddenly SpongeBob and Patrick's laughter stopped as they stopped running and turned to face Squidward, both looking slightly confused yet curious.

"What do you mean Squidward?" SpongeBob asked, now tilting his head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"Yeah Squidward, we already have a room in our houses." Patrick added, completely missing what Squidward was meaning.

"No Patrick, I think he means we should build another room in our houses." SpongeBob said as he turned to Patrick.

Squidward sighed, an annoyed look on his face as he had his elbow on the sill of the porthole he was looking out from and his chin was resting on his hand/tentacle.

"No you morons, it _means_ you two should get together!" Squidward said, sounding very annoyed, "And before you ask, I mean that you two should stop your little game and confess your love to each other. But do it away from me, like at your houses or something."

SpongeBob, being the smarter of the two friends, knew what Squidward was referring to: their "romantic" feelings.

SpongeBob blushed at the idea of confessing his true feelings to Patrick, but right now he only thought of him as his best friend in the whole world! Plus he thought of himself as straight, since he never found himself finding other males attractive. But he had certain feelings for Patrick he didn't know how to describe, and when he'd ask Sandy on the days he'd visit her without Patrick by his side, Sandy would refuse to tell him what the actual feeling was, leaving the butterflies in his stomach - the good kind - a mystery to him.

Of course SpongeBob knew what love was, and he didn't associate the butterflies in his stomach with the feeling since he never got it around other males he knew as his friends, only getting the feeling mostly when he was around Patrick.

"Um, Squidward, I don't like Patrick in that way." SpongeBob said in his defense, "Even if I did like him in that way, well...he likes Mindy."

"Mindy?" Squidward asked, "Who the hell is that?"

"You know, that mermaid that once visited the Krusty Krab with King Neptune after his crown went missing." SpongeBob explained to him, "She tried to help us on our way to Shell City!"

"Oh... Uh-huh..." Squidward said, not caring who she was, "I remember now."

SpongeBob looked at Patrick, who had his head down and his shoulders slumped ever since Mindy was mentioned.

"Pat, you okay?" SpongeBob asked, placing his hand on his best friend's back.

"But Mindy..." Patrick said with a sniffle, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, "She's gone now!"

"Awww, don't say _that_ Patrick!" SpongeBob said as he was hugged by his best friend, "I'm sure she'll come back one day."

"But since she left, I've found myself in love with someone else!" Patrick cried, the tears coming out of his eyes now resembling waterfalls, "Someone who could" – he pulled away from SpongeBob's hug – "BE WITH ME FOREVER!!"

As he yelled the last part, his tears began coming out as if his eyes were fountains, causing SpongeBob to grab an umbrella and hold it to where the tears would be hitting it instead of him.

Wanting to get the conversation over so he could try to make Patrick happy again he asked, "Well who was it?"

Patrick stopped crying and sniffled before saying, "It's you SpongeBob."

SpongeBob froze, taken aback by what his best friend just told him, the butterflies in his stomach once again coming back. Thinking his best friend had to be joking he asked, "I'm sorry, who? I think I'm hearing things."

Patrick then turned his back to SpongeBob, once again hanging his head with his shoulders slumped.

"I said I love you SpongeBob..." Patrick said, just turning his head enough where he could look at SpongeBob from the corner of his eye, "But if you don't feel the same way, I understand."

Suddenly the butterflies in SpongeBob's stomach intensified as he said, "Well if the butterflies in my stomach - and I mean the good kind - mean I'm in love, well...I love you too Patrick!"

After he had said that, he went up to Patrick and hugged him, Patrick hugging tightly back, both friends forgetting that they were still in front of Squidward's house, causing the octopus to sigh.

"Someone please kill me." He muttered as he put his face in his hands/tentacles before grabbing his clarinet to practice playing it.

"Let's go to my house, buddy." SpongeBob said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Patrick's shoulder, the two then beginning to head towards SpongeBob's house.

**This is basically a rewrite of my other story SpongeBob x Patrick. It has most of the stuff from the original, with one thing fixed (describing the characters' clothing) and one more thing added. Hopefully this fixes the errors of the last one. If not, I don't know.**** And also a big thank you to Skillet-Writer for pointing out my mistakes in the last one I wrote! I really appreciate it. :) So I hope you all enjoyed this rewrite, and be prepared for future chapters!**


	2. The Day Before

SpongeBob was in his pineapple home, trying to think of a way to confess how he felt to Patrick. After realizing he had no idea what the feeling was inside him, he had no idea how his best friend would explain the feelings of the butterflies in his stomach.

He decided he needed to tell someone who would understand more things than both himself and Patrick.

\--

"Howdy SpongeBob!" Sandy greeted as she opened the door to her treedome, "What brings you here?"

"Well Sandy, I-I have butterflies in my stomach - and they're the good kind - and I was just wondering if you knew what they were." SpongeBob explained.

"Well, when do you get 'em?" Sandy asked, giving her friend a confused stare.

"When I, um...look at Patrick." SpongeBob said, shooting Sandy a sheepish smile.

_Eww..._ Sandy thought, trying to hide the look of disgust that was trying to creep its way onto her face, _I ain't got nothin' against gays, but...Patrick and SpongeBob being a thing? I always thought SpongeBob__ and I could be a-- Okay, never mind__, I won't think about that right now while he's here. He seems to need help with his apparent feelings for Patrick. Unless...he's trying to play hard to get. But if he was...wouldn't he be trying to flirt with me, too?_

Upon noticing the squirrel was being unresponsive and staring into space, SpongeBob called, "Saaaandy!"

Upon still receiving no response, SpongeBob decided to take matters into his own hands, so he snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times before saying, "Earth to Sandy!"

That seemed to work, since as soon as he had finished speaking, she shook her head and responded with, "Huh? Yeah SpongeBob?"

"Um, I was hoping I could get a bit of information about this feeling of butterflies in my stomach when I'm around Pat." SpongeBob explained, "I noticed you spaced out there for a few seconds, so I decided to snap you back into reality."

"Well uh... I, uh..." Sandy began, failing to find the words to say before she finally came up with something and said, "Oh! Well, don't worry. I'm sure those feelings of butterflies'll go away soon."

Feeling unsure of whether she answered his question or not he said, "Umm... Thanks?" He then started to slowly back away awkwardly.

"Oh, no problem Sponge!" Sandy said proudly, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face as if ignoring SpongeBob's current action, "Anything to help a critter out!"

"Uh...yeah..." SpongeBob said as he walked towards the door, continuing to walk backwards until he reached it before slowly beginning to open the door, "Uh, well...I'll see ya later then! Bye!"

As soon as he had finished speaking, he quickly shut the door behind him and hurriedly exited the treedome.

"Was it something I said?" Sandy wondered out loud to herself, a confused look on her face before smiling and shrugging. _Oh well! I think it's better off he doesn't know anyway. It might traumatize the poor guy for the rest of his life if he finds out he's__ in love with Patrick._

**Meanwhile, outside the treedome...**

"Well, Sandy sure didn't help much..." SpongeBob said quietly to himself, hanging his head a bit, "So who else would understand this feeling?" He then brightened up as he remembered someone who could help him. "I know! I'll ask my good friend Squidward! He should know something!"

\--

"...and I was wondering if you knew what that feeling was, 'cause all Sandy said was that it'd go away soon." SpongeBob said, finishing his explanation about the butterfly situation to Squidward.

The octopus in question let out a bored sigh. _Remember Squidward, he will believe anything you tell him._ He thought to himself.

"Uh, who will believe everything you tell him Squidward?" SpongeBob asked as if he'd just read Squidward's mind.

"How...did you know what I was thinking?" Squidward asked, now staring straight ahead feeling weirded out by what just happened, no longer looking at the sponge.

SpongeBob, who was just as confused as the cephalopod, shrugged and said, "I dunno. I guess I can." He then smiled at Squidward. "But don't worry, it's pretty rare for me to hear peoples' thoughts. Unless it's not me and someone, somewhere is always writing out our lives, whether it's on TV or in a story." He then waved a dismissive hand before adding, "Pfft! Like that's even possible..."

"It _isn't_ possible, you idiot!" Squidward yelled at him, "We literally _live_ under a nuclear trash heap! This is reality or else there would be NO nuclear explosions happening every time something blows up here!"

"Maybe all that nuclear radiation has something to do with the butterflies in my stomach and why I end up blush-" Before he could finish, Squidward had shut the door in his face.

SpongeBob sighed. "...Or maybe not."

"Hey SpongeBob!" A familiar voice said, causing SpongeBob to jump and spin around to face the person.

"P-P-Patrick!!" SpongeBob yelled, the butterflies in his stomach beginning to act up as he tried his best to hide the blush that was trying to creep onto his face, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing Sponge." Patrick replied with a shrug.

"Well I was coming to visit Squidward so I could ask him about this, um..." He began, but he couldn't think of anything so he gave up, sighed and said while looking down, "Look Patrick, whenever I'm around you or I see you...I get these butterflies in my stomach, and they're the good kind. And...I just don't know what they are! Do you?"

"Well, I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm nervous!" Patrick said with a smile.

"But I'm _not_ nervous Patrick!" SpongeBob explained, "Like I said, they're the _good_ butterflies!"

"Well if that's the case, I've got nothin'." Patrick said with a shrug, "Sorry buddy."

SpongeBob smiled. "It's okay Pat!" He assured, "Maybe I'll figure it out in the morning. Unless Sandy's right and it'll go away soon."

"Well, night buddy!" Patrick said before heading back to his rock.

"Wait, what do you mean--" SpongeBob interrupted himself as he looked up at the sky, seeing it was dark.

"Oh, he's right!" SpongeBob said to no one in particular but himself before laughing, "It _is_ night!"

After realizing that, he went into his pineapple home to sleep.

**Okay, that's it for this one-shot! If you're curious as to why I ship PatBob, as always the reason is in my profile. I will also be including what happened the day after SpongeBob confessed his feelings to Patrick, too! And maybe I will make this into a story full of one-shots of our favorite sponge and starfish duo! So I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and I will be posting the one-shot of what happened the day after SpongeBob's confession soon!**


End file.
